Letters to Alexander
by BlueBladeNova
Summary: Companion piece to my story "Letters to Eliza."


Tuesday, 11 October, 2016

Dear Alexander,

I do not wish to send letters through Mr. Burr. You are my husband and my once-loyal confidante, and I wish to speak to you directly. If divorce is want you want, you shall have it. I often wondered why I continued to tolerate your presence in my home. If the peace of mind of our children was not at stake, I would have thrown you out long ago.

As compensation for the humiliation you have put me through, I demand that you return to me the diamond gold frame glasses, collect your old army uniform from the closet (John and Hercules seemed to forget it) and return Peggy's dessert recipe book.

Alexander, I must warn you. Any attempt to separate myself and my children will be met with womanly fury unlike anything you have seen before. Jefferson will thank Angelica for letting him go with only a slap after we are through with , I have no wish to block you from seeing them. You are their father, and they love you. You will be permitted to see them as often as you like.

I suggest we meet in Mr. Burr's office this Thursday to further discuss the matter.

Yours sincerely,

Eliza

Friday, 25 November, 2016

Dear Alexander,

The children ask about you daily, you do not see them as often as they like. I'm not sure if this was petty and intentional on your part, but little James tells me that you had treated them all to candy and ice cream half an hour before you returned them home. They were very rambunctious and hyper as I tried to get them to bed.

Little Angelica did poorly on a math test earlier this week, which confused me because she loves math and has never struggled in the subject. Phillip has been moody and keeps to his room most of the other children seem unaffected by their new situation. Little John brought home a field mouse, named it Oliver, and promptly put it back outside. He then announced to our (empty) backyard the mouse's new name. When I inquired about his actions, he explained that in the movies, when someone goes missing, people wander around yelling the missing person's name so they can find them. Oliver must have a family, and they must have noticed that Oliver was gone. But mice don't have names, so what could Oliver's family yell while they look for him? Now, they can yell "Oliver!"

Please come back to visit soon. The children miss you dearly.

Sincerely,

Eliza

P.S. Do you know where I put my hair curler? I can't seem to find it.

Thursday 5 January, 2017

Dear Alexander,

You don't need to apologize for Christmas. I… I had sorely missed seeing that side of you. Not the voicemails or texts, but when you were here.

Forgive me, Alexander. I missed your soft hair, your warm skin. You told me in a letter while we were courting that your warmth was your island reminding you where you came from. I believe this, and I also believe that this warmth is from your heart. You have such a good heart, Alexander… When your brilliant, sharp mind fails, your warm, kind heart is there to safeguard your conscience.

You said you do not remember, allow me to fill in the knocked on the door around two a.m. and begged to be let in to steady yourself. You hadn't woken the children, so I allowed it. I made you drink water and eat toast, then sat on the couch to watch TV until you left. You stumbled in, still quite drunk, and flopped on the couch next to me. You buried your head in my skirt and began to cry, the first I had seen you cry in ages. You sobbed that you were sorry, that you missed the children, that you felt so guilty. I soothed you, against my better judgement, and played with your hair and massaged your scalp the way you like until you sell asleep with your head in my lap. I covered you in a blanket and went to bed. John collected you a few hours later and took you back to Wesley Hills before the children could see their hungover father.

Alexander, I often wonder if you still love me, and if not, when you stopped.

Alexander… I still love you. Please come home. I miss my husband so, so, so much. Please come home to me.

Your wife,

Eliza

Thursday 8 January 2017

Alexander,

I am serious, in fact I am desperate. I do not mean to insult you and I am ashamed and regretful of my behavior these recent years. I want to stay together, I want our marriage to succeed. Please come home. I've already made an appointment for a couple's therapist this coming Thursday and she is eager to meet us.

Alexander, I love you so much. Please do not give up on us.

Your wife forever,

Eliza


End file.
